Tan Complejo Como Existir
by www.wtf.com
Summary: La verdad puede destruir en un instante aquello que las mentiras mantienen unido por tanto tiempo. De regreso a Asgard, Loki y Thor deberán afrontar la existencia de la realidad. ¿Podrá su hermandad seguir existiendo, o se perderá para siempre en el olvido?


_**Disclaimer : Thor y sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel.**_

* * *

Era una pregunta en realidad muy sencilla. No había más que tomar un simple aliento para poder crearla.

Abandonó sus labios ensangrentados y secos como un suspiro de viento.

-¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta?-

La voz de Loki sonaba fría y sin emoción, oxidada como si no la hubiera utilizado en un largo tiempo. Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Thor como un golpe en la barbilla. Giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su hermano.

Se veía cansado y agotado, su cara llena de golpes y cortes. Citarices de guerra, podrían llámarseles, pero a Thor se le imaginaron más como cicatrices de paz. Y esas son las más dolorosas, las más profundas de sanar.

¿Era Thor capaz de curarlas? ¿Eran siquiera curables en primer lugar?

-Te traje de vuelta porque Asgard es tu hogar- respondió el dios del trueno, con suavidad tan honesta que casi era palpable.

-Esto no es mi hogar. Es solo un territorio vacio, un territorio que reclamará mi sangre y tomará mi vida para reponer los daños que le he causado. Esto no es mi hogar, es mi condena.- replicó Loki, viendo a Thor con ojos tan agudos como la espada recién forjada.

No mentía en sus pensamientos, y la lengua de plata no distorsionó sus palabras en esta ocasión.

Asgard ya no era su hogar. Le odiaban y Loki los odiaba igual. El odio mutuo no es sinónimo de un entendimiento, y sin un entendimiento, toda relación está destinada a fracasar.

…_Todo lo que toco, todo lo que veo ,siempre fracasa….._

- Si llega a hacerlo, entonces mi sangre se derramará antes que la tuya, hermano – La voz de Thor resonó por el puente, tan fuerte que su eco pareció extenderse hasta el infinito cosmos. – Has causado daño, has causado sufrimiento y desastre, pero tomar tu vida no ha de arreglar tus acciones pasadas, y Asgard y nuestro padre saben eso perfectamente._ Yo_ lo sé mejor que ellos, y por eso te prometo que ningún sufrimiento has de pasar, hermano.-

-Hablas mucho, Thor…– dijo ahora Loki, sonriendo torvamente, sin humor. Era una sonrisa tan vacía como sus esperanzas -…Pero no dices nada. No hagas promesas que no has de cumplir, y no insistas en lazos que no existen más que en la falsedad. No soy tu hermano, Odin no es mi padre. La sangre en mis venas es fría y maldita, mientras la tuya es cálida y real; eso es lo único que es seguro en este momento, aparte de mi odio hacia ti y este maldito reino. Escucha y aprende la verdad, Thor, incluso si esta ha de destruir lo que las mentiras han mantenido unido por tanto tiempo-

…_.Todo lo que me toca, todo lo que me ve me odia, siempre es igual…._

Esas palabras eran fuertes y crudas. El mismo Loki se asustó de ellas.

No sabía por qué las había dicho, pero si sabía que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

¡Odiaba ser tan débil!

Un hombre…. Un dios no es digno de existir si ni siquiera es capaz de creer en sus propias palabras.

¿Acaso por fin el dios de las mentiras había roto la paradoja? ¿Por fin Loki había logrado engañarse a sí mismo?

Si se era el caso, sentenció Loki con amargura mientras Thor lo miraba fijamente, entonces mejor sería estar muerto. Ese era su destino, y la única forma de mantener el orgullo que le quedaba, era morir a manos de Thor.

Tal era la ironía de su vida….

Thor se limitaba a respirar.

¡Odiaba ser tan idiota!

Un hombre…. Un dios nos capaz de nada sin sabiduría.

Loki siempre había sido el más inteligente de los dos, pero Thor nunca antes había odiado tanto el hecho de ser incapaz de responder a los argumentos de su hermano. Peor aún era saber que esta vez las palabras de Loki no era confusas, sino ciertas.

¿Acaso el dios de las mentiras había dicho la mayor de las verdades? ¿Por fin Thor había abierto los ojos a la realidad que tanto detestaba Loki?

Si ese era el caso, entonces Thor _debería _odiar a su hermano. Eran enemigos por naturaleza, contrapartes como la luz y la oscuridad. Como el amor y la indiferencia.

Thor _debería._

Loki lo _aceptaría_

Pero….

-No….- suspiró el dios del trueno.

Loki arqueó una ceja.

-¿No que, Thor? ¡Responde, ignorante bestia!- rugió Loki, con una furia llenando su cuerpo como las latidos de su corazón. No sabía de donde había venido tal enojo, pero era reconfortante. A tal grado, que era horriblemente doloroso -¡Habla, si tienes el valor! No te escondas como un cobarde tras el silencio!-

-No- repitió simplemente Thor – No, hermano. Las mentiras nunca mantuvieron unido nada, pues para mí, siempre fue la verdad. Soy idiota, e ignoro mucho, pero sé que eres mi hermano, y eso me basta. ¡Al infierno con la sangre y los juicios egoístas de los demás, incluso de los dioses y nuestros padres! Asgard puede que no sea tu hogar, pero _tú _eres mi hogar, Loki. !Hermano, permíteme ser tu hogar también! ¡Nuestra hermandad puede estar rota, pero no se ha perdido, y nunca lo hará, por que yo no se lo permitiré!-

Loki sintió como lagrimas de odio y alivio bajaban por su cara como lava ardiendo. ¡Ya había perdido todo, y ahora Thor se atrevía a arrebatarle su orgullo a través de la compasión!

-¡Te odio!- rugió Loki ,casi desgarrándose la garganta -¡TE ODIO!-

-¡Ódiame entonces. Si te hace sentir mejor, no lo impediré! – dijo Thor, acercándose y tomado a su hermano por los hombros –Pero no me pidas que sienta lo mismo hacia ti. Preferiría morir aquí ,a tus manos ,antes que odiarte-

Se quedaron en silencio. Pronto, las lágrimas de Thor acompañaron a las de Loki y bañaban el puente arcoíris como una lluvia de paz. Tal vez esa lluvia era la cura de las citarices.

…_Todo fracasa, todo me odia, y yo hago igual. Pero, Thor…. _

-Hermano, tú eres la única excepción. Te odio, pero no puedo odiarte. Soy un monstruo, pero no puedo atacarte. ¿Qué soy entonces, Thor? ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó Loki, casi con desesperación. Esas respuestas tan resbaladizas, tan tramposas. Si las tuviera en sus manos, entonces Loki por fin sería _algo_.

Eso era lo único deseaba a fin de cuentas.

Entonces, Thor abrazó a su hermano. Abrazó a Loki. Sintió sus latidos haciendo ritmo con los suyos. Loki respiraba y vivía.

"_Este es Loki",_ pensó Thor_," Este es mi hermano menor."_

-Existe, hermano – respondió Thor, sin soltar a Loki ni por un solo segundo –No hace falta más-

¿Existir? Que palabra tan simple, digna de la mente de Thor.

Y aun así…. Loki la aceptó .

Existir no era fácil, menos para un mentiroso. Pero Loki tenía a Thor.

"_Este es Thor"_, pensó Loki, _"este es mi hermano mayor."_

Se tenían el uno al otro.

Mejor prueba de su existencia, Loki no pudo desear.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
